Vampires
by WhiteButterfly1223
Summary: When Sango was little her father always told her about vampires and a jewel that they wanted. When he died he gives her the Jewel and now 11 years later the vampires are back for it but it disappeared. SB
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another one enjoy. By the way I got the idea from Red Eye. So I don't own that idea and if you saw the movie than you will know what I am talking about when you read it. I really like that movie so if you haven't seen that movie you should go rent it or something.**

Bankotsu is a vampire standing in broad day light. He smirked at the thought of it. He looked down at his ring finger. On his finger was a ring with a little rock in it. It was purple not that big. It came from another jewel a bigger jewel. The purple jewel was the reason why he wasn't dead, why he wasn't on the ground in a big pile of ash. Him, his brothers, and sisters need the other part of the jewel the bigger part. Once they had that they would use it to become day walkers.

He remembered when they found this out. Jakotsu was running around saying 'We can drink people's blood…in daytime'. Bankotsu smiled at the memory. Jakotsu is a goof ball. He had three other brothers and two sisters. No, they weren't related by blood but they are all pretty close.

Bankotsu sighed if he missed his plane then they were going to be mad. He was in New York while they were in Maryland. He was in New York for one reason to find Sango Campbell. She was here visiting her aunt. Leaving her brother in the hands of one of her friends named Molly. Little did she know she was going home to a house full of vampires. He stopped and smirked seeing Sango walk by. He followed her right to the plane gate but she stopped at the restrooms so he went on with out her.

Sango left the bathroom and right into the plane gate. She smiled. She couldn't wait to see her brother again even though it was only a week since she last saw him. It was three days ago from when she last heard from him. He was supposed to call her this morning but didn't when she got a little worried her aunt said maybe he was busy. So that's what Sango keep telling herself that he was busy. Sango got on the plane. She gave the women her ticket, she looked at it then told Sango where her seat should be located.

Sango stopped walking and looked at the man that was blocking her from getting to her seat which was by the window. He had black hair and tanned skin. He was reading the news paper. She smiled so this was who she was going to sit with this time. He was cute.

"Excuse me" said Sango. The boy looked up showing Sango his beautiful blue eyes. "That's my seat" she gestured towards the seat next to him. He smiled as he stood up. Proving to be at least 5 inches taller than her. Sango was staring at his teeth his K9 teeth to be exact. They were so sharpe and long. She slightly shook herself and sat down.

Bankotsu smiled as Sango sat down. She was cuter close up. He turned and looked at her. She was looking out the window. His eyes went to the creamy white skin on her neck. How he would love to sink his teeth into her. He clenched the paper in his hand. Boy, did he need some. The last time he got any was two days ago. He was to busy looking for Sango and her brother and how to get to them. He licked his lips as he leaned in a little closer. She smelled so good. He hoped she tasted just as good as she smelled. He backed away as soon as she turned her head. He smiled.

"I was thinking that since we will be sitting next to each other for the trip we should get to know each other. I am Bankotsu." He held out his hand.

"I am Sango" She smiled as she shook his hand. It was silent.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Sango. Bankotsu nodded. "Are your teeth real?" Bankotsu laughed.

"Yeah there real. Most people don't think so though. Especially the boys, but I say" He leaned in so he was very close to her ear. "You're just jealous because I tease the girls better than you and I keep them coming back for more" He whispered. Sango blushed. Bankotsu let out another laugh. "Am just playing with you calm down" Sango nodded.

The plane began to shake as it slowly began to move. Sango smiled and looked out the window. She loved flying.

The plane was moving smoothly as it was going higher into the sky.

"Now" said Bankotsu getting her attention. She looked at him. "My turn… are you afraid of vampires?" asked Bankotsu. It was Sango's turn to laugh.

"No" she laughed. Bankotsu looked at her a smirk on his face and a fang poking out. It was an evil smirk he had mischief in his eyes. At that look Sango stopped laughing.

"You should be" Sango just stared at him with a questioning eyebrow up.

"W-why?" she was a little afraid to ask but she did anyway. His smirk widened.

"Because right now as we speak there are five vampires at your house with your little brother and friend." Sango's chin dropped. That was impossible vampires didn't exist, but how did he know about her friend and her brother. He leaned forward.

"Come on Sango you knew this day would come. I bet your old man told you all about us and that one day we would come for the jewel." Sango glared at him. He was a vampire, and he was right her father told her all about them. Of course she never believed her father she just thought they were stories he liked to tell. Then he gave her the jewel. She saw the jewel once and that was it as soon as he gave it to her it disappeared and she never saw it again.

Sango's heart began to race what if they killed Kohaku? What if he killed her on this very plane, because she didn't know were the jewel was? What if she never saw her little brother again? How was Bankotsu able to walk in day light?

Bankotsu leaned forward burying his face in her hair. Sango froze. He inhaled placing his nose on her cheek then down on to her neck.

"Why are you so scared if you just do what we want then nothing will happen I promise." He whispered into her neck. Sango shivered at his warm breath that was on her neck. Sango shook her head tears rolling down her cheeks. He pulled away from her. Silently asking her what was wrong.

"I don't know were it is." Bankotsu stared at her. She won't look at him. He grabbed her chin making her look at him. His blue eyes searching her brown ones.

"Are you lying to me?" asked Bankotsu. Sango shook her head.

"No" she whispered. Bankotsu sighed. If only Suikotsu were here, he would be able to tell if she were lying.

"The guys are not going to be too happy about this." said Bankotsu. It was silent. Tears rolled down Sango's face the more she thought about it. There was a dong up a head and then a woman spoke on the intercom saying that they were free to move about the plane and use the restroom. Sango stood up.

"Were you going?" asked Bankotsu. She looked down at him "To the restroom". Bankotsu stood up to get out her way. Just as she was moving by him and was in between him and the seat he stopped her by putting out his leg. Her chest was to his in the little space. She stared at his chest waiting for him to move his leg so that she could get out. His hand went to her chin making her look up at him. His blue eyes were so dark and cold yet filled with mischief and amusement. He smirked.

"When you get back we're going to have a long talk k?" Sango nodded. He gave a nod and removed his leg. Sango walked into the bathroom. It was so little she felt like she couldn't breathe. She looked into the mirror. How was she going to get her self out of this one? She began to dig into her purse. She would write a note and give it to one of the workers saying:

_Please help me the man next to me in seat 13 G kidnapped me and says that there are other people at my house with my little brother. Please help me._

Sango reread her letter. Thinking it was good enough Sango opened the door. Bankotsu was standing there shifting his weight from one foot to the other over and over again.

"What was taking you so long I gotta pee" said Bankotsu. He looked down at the paper in her hand. "What's that" asked Bankotsu snatching the paper out of her hand before she could say anything. He read is then looked up at Sango. He walked to her until she was backing up and they were both in the little bathroom. Now Sango really felt cornered. Bankotsu sighed as he ripped up the note and threw it in the trash that was under the sink.

"Sango why would you do this? Am not mad at you for misplacing the jewel its just going to take a little longer for us to find, but it's a good thing you're here to help us."

"No am not going to help some vampires" Then Sango did the only thing she could think of. She kicked him right in between the legs. Bankotsu winced as he grabbed his groin and the sink so he wouldn't fall to the floor in pain. Sango went to go around him but he grabbed her. Recovering from the pain faster than what she thought he would of. He banged her against the wall. So it was Sango's turn to wince in pain. She glared at him. His teeth seemed to grow like a few millimeters and his eyes went from a cold blue to black. He grabbed her chin and yanked it up so she was looking up at the ceiling. Giving him complete access to her neck. Sango's heart began to race. He was gong to bite her.

Bankotsu could smell the fear on her. She should be scared.

"Your so lucky I can't bite you right now, but don't worry I'll get you I promise." He planted a kiss on her neck causing her to shiver. "Don't forget where I kissed you because that's exactly where my teeth will be piercing." He pulled away from her. His eyes and teeth were back to normal.

When he turned around to open the door was when Sango noticed he had very long hair that was in a braid. He turned back to her and moved aside.

"Now if you don't mind I got to go… I just hope it doesn't hurt." He sighed. As she walked by him he grabbed the clip that was holding up her hair. Her hair fell around her shoulders she stared at he and he just shut the door in her face. She sat down and a few minutes later Bankotsu was back. The lady came around and asked them if they needed anything.

"Yeah can I have a bag of ice?" asked Bankotsu. The women stared at him before nodding then leaving to get his ice.

**Well I hoped you guys liked it I got a little bored waiting for reviews on The Other Girl That Over Came Time. The rest of the ideas from here on out are mine. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sango's neck was so itchy and she didn't know why. That's when she noticed it was itchy where Bankotsu kissed her. She felt Bankotsu's hand come and rest on her hand that was scratching her neck.

"Stop scratching it you're going to make it red and it's already black so I don't think you should do that." Said Bankotsu. Sango stared at him.

"What do you mean it's black?" she asked

"I marked you with a kiss. It's a mark that says no one else can have you but me only vampires know it but if any one ask about it tell them it's a hickey or something" said Bankotsu. By now Sango was digging in her purse. She pulled out a mirror and looked at the mark on her neck.

"A hickey! It's black and the size of a counter!" yelled Sango. The whole plane was staring at her.

"Can you keep it down people are staring" said Bankotsu. One of the workers came over.

"Is there a problem?" she asked

"No she's just mad because I gave her a hickey" said Bankotsu. The women looked at Sango.

"He didn't give me a hickey he mark me he's a vampire" after she said that she shut her mouth. She knew saying that wasn't a very good idea. She looked a Bankotsu he was staring at the woman.

"Right" said the woman slowly. "If you need any thing just push that button." She pointed to the blue button then left the two alone again. Bankotsu looked at her, she looked back. He pushed the hair that was covering up the mark on her neck.

"Sango you really should stop playing games" said Bankotsu fingering the mark he leaned forward and kissed it but didn't pull away. "If you do something like that in front of my brother Renkotsu or Jakotsu they will kill you" whispered Bankotsu. He inhaled she smelled so good he could just eat her.

"I wanna know something" said Sango turning her head and looking Bankotsu straight in his eye. For some reason that made his heart go a little faster. He smiled not looking away from her gaze.

"Would one of your brothers kill my brother?" asked Sango. Bankotsu leaned forward there noses were touching now. Sango's heart was the one that began to beat a little faster this time, but she didn't look away.

"No I wouldn't let them do that he's a good kid" whispered Bankotsu. Sango looked away a blush coming a crossed her face as a thought of kissing him ran through her mind. She didn't know why but she just wanted to grab him and press her lips against his. She wonders what he would have done if she did. She looked back at him. He still didn't move he just stared at her a smirk on his face.

"What!?" asked Sango after they stared at each other for about a minute.

"Nothing I just thought you wanted to kiss me" said Bankotsu. Sango blushed and turned back to the window.

"Well you thought wrong." Bankotsu grabbed her by her chin and made her look at him.

"Did I?" asked Bankotsu moving closer to her face. Sango felt her cheeks began to burn again. She could feel his breath on her lips and cheeks and all of a sudden she stopped breathing.

"Pillow?" asked the same woman from before. Bankotsu sighed and looked up at her. Then snatched the pillow from her hand and gave it to Sango. Then took the second one from the lady.

"Would you two like a blanket?" asked the woman Sango nodded, and she gave them one blanket.

"Why did she only give us one?" asked Sango. Bankotsu shrugged and gave her the blanket. He placed the pillow behind his head, and closed his eyes.

"You can use it I don't need one" he said his eyes still closed. Sango stared at him.

"Thanks" said Sango beginning to get comfortable her self.

She couldn't sleep she just keep thinking of what could have happened if that woman didn't come. Sango turned her head and looked at Bankotsu it looked like he was sleeping. She looked at his lips. They were so irresistible she didn't know why after just one day she was beginning to like her kidnapper and a vampire at that. But it wasn't like he did something wrong to her even though he is holding her hostage, and he said he wouldn't let anything happen to her little brother. She leaned forward just a little bit more and her lips were to his ear.

An evil smile came to Bankotsu face. Sango back away her face becoming red with embarrassment. He turned his head and looked at her.

"Sorry I thought you were sleep" said Sango

"What were you doing?" asked Bankotsu forgetting her statement. She didn't know what she was doing she just wanted to… she didn't know what she wanted to do. Bankotsu smirked.

"Were you trying to seduce me in my sleep?" asked Bankotsu. Sango stared at him as if he were crazy. Then she turned towards the window and got comfortable again. Bankotsu smiled. She was so shy it was kinda sexy. Bankotsu got comfortable himself again and fell into another light sleep.

The sun was shining so brightly in Sango's face that it woke her up. She shot up remembering she was on a plane with a vampire. She looked around while scratching her neck. Bankotsu was still sleep, but most of the people on the plane were awake.

"I thought I told you to stop scratching your neck" said Bankotsu opening his eyes and sitting straight up. Sango's hand shot down from her neck. Just as she did that the captain of the plane said that they were now in Maryland safe and sound. Everyone clapped, but Sango and Bankotsu. Bankotsu was staring at the mark on Sango's neck while Sango was staring at Bankotsu's blue eyes. Everyone began to get there bags and soon they were getting off the plane. Sango followed Bankotsu.

"Where are we going?" asked Sango trying to keep up.

"To your house" answered Bankotsu. They stepped out of the airport. Bankotsu stood on the side walk looking for something or someone Sango didn't know. Then a car pulled up with a boy dressed like a woman in it. Sango stared at him while Bankotsu walked towards the car.

"Right on time" said Bankotsu as he opened the back door. Sango got in and after her he stuck in there bags. He got in to the passengers' seat and the car drove off.

"So that's her" said the boy. Bankotsu nodded.

"Jakotsu meet Sango, Sango meet Jakotsu" said Bankotsu. He looked at Jakotsu.

"Jakotsu we have a problem" said Bankotsu

"And what's that?" asked Jakotsu.

"She doesn't know were the Jewel is"

"She what?!" yelled the Jakotsu.

"Calm down she should be able to sense it or something. It shouldn't be that hard to find" said Bankotsu lighting a cigarette. Jakotsu didn't care they still had to go through the trouble of finding it.

"Wait until Renkotsu hears about this you know how impatient he is" said Jakotsu. Bankotsu looked at him.

"Who's worried about Renkotsu? He can't do anything. It's not like he's the boss, Jakotsu."

"Sorry Bankotsu I guest you've been gone to long and leaving Renkotsu in charge got me all messed up" said Jakotsu they pulled up to the house.

Sango was about to run to the door to see Kohaku, but Bankotsu grabbed her arm, and dropped his cigarette.

"When were in that house stay close to me cause if you do something that will tick Renkotsu off and he hurts you, I will have to hurt him, and I 'am really not in the mood to beat him up right now" said Bankotsu. Sango nodded. They walked into the house it was so silent. Then Sango heard someone coming down the steps she looked up it was a female.

She had black hair and…red eyes. She looked around 17 years old. Bankotsu smiled.

"What's up Kagura?" asked Bankotsu. Kagura smiled back.

"Suikotsu bring down the boy his sister Sango is here" Kagura yelled up the steps. A man with black hair and brown eyes came down the stairs with her little brother. He was holding Kohaku by his shoulders. Around Kohaku's left eye was a black and blue bruise.

"Kohaku what happened?" asked Sango trying to get out of Bankotsu's hold. Another man came down the stairs but she didn't really pay him much attention all she wanted was to get to her brother. Kohaku didn't say anything but he looked as if her were about to cry. The room was silent before Bankotsu spoke.

"Who touched him?" he asked his voice deep and dangerous, but it also sounded like he was holding something in like rage. Bankotsu looked around.

"I asked a question. Who touched him?" he demanded. His voice got louder and his grip on Sango's arm tightened. Kanna walked down the stairs and straight to Bankotsu.

"It was Renkotsu" her voice was so small and soft. Bankotsu glared up at Renkotsu who was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Get down here" demanded Bankotsu. His grip lightened up on her but he didn't let her go. Sango also glared at the man that hit her brother when he gets down here she is going to show him what a real woman will do when she's mad. Renkotsu stood right in front of Bankotsu. Sango balled up her fist and punched him right in his jaw. Renkotsu's face went slightly to the side.

Renkotsu glared at her and balled up his fist.

"Why you little…" His fist went into the air ready to punch her back. Then Bankotsu caught his fist.

"Touch her and your going to wish that I didn't save your life that day." Threatened Bankotsu he released his fist and glared at him. "Get out of my sight I'll deal with you later." Renkotsu nodded then went up stairs, but not before glaring a Kanna for telling Bankotsu that he hit the little brat.

It wasn't his felt the day that they came and threw that girl in the basement. He kept screaming and crying that he wanted his sister and things like that so Renkotsu punched the kid and it sure did make him shut up.

Bankotsu looked at Kohaku and Kohaku stared back.

"Suikotsu you can let him go, and get that girl too" said Bankotsu. Suikotsu nodded her released Kohaku and went to the basement. Kohaku ran to his older sister. Bankotsu let Sango go and she opened her arms for her brother who ran straight into them. Kohaku was crying into Sango's shoulder, and they fell to their knees on the floor.

"It's ok Kohaku am here now" she whispered. She looked up at Bankotsu. There eyes locked either one looking away. Kagura and Jakotsu looked at each other and shrugged not knowing what was going on between the two. Something must have happened on that plane. Suikotsu came up with the girl and Bankotsu looked away from Sango and to the girl. She ran to Sango, and Sango opened her arm to the girl. Bankotsu went around to the girl.

"Hey" he said lightly kicking her in her back to get her attention. She turned around and looked at Bankotsu. "You better not tell any one about this or I will hunt you down and kill you" threatened Bankotsu. Molly looked at Sango.

"Don't tell anyone" whispered Sango. She nodded.

"Now leave" said Bankotsu. The girl hugged Sango and Kohaku one more time before she got on her feet. Her legs were shaking with fear but she ignored it and left the house with out another word. Bankotsu grabbed both Kohaku and Sango by there arms and took them off the floor.

"Ok everyone go pack your things were leaving" said Bankotsu.

"Now where are we going?" asked Sango trying to get Bankotsu to let her go.

"To another world" said Bankotsu a smirk on his lips.

* * *

**I know am really fast with updating this one but I kinda wanna get it finshed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updating Spree!

* * *

**

"Another world?" asked Sango. Bankotsu looked at her then at Kohaku.

"Yeah your old man didn't tell you that there is another world beyond this one. It's called The Demon World where demons, vampires, and other things live." He explained. "Now go upstairs and you and your little brother get ready to leave" he said letting them go. Sango began to go upstairs but stopped and faced him.

"How long will we be there?" she asked. It was silent as Bankotsu thought. He had no idea how long he would keep them there. They had to go there because his brothers and sister didn't work well in this world with the sun and all. If the jewel was in demon world then it might take some time to find. He sighed.

"Am guessing about 3 to 4 months" he said. Sango's eyes went wide. That was a long time.

"Bankotsu that's a very long time don't you think people will notice us missing?" she asked walking back to him.

"She's right big brother" said Jakotsu. Bankotsu sighed again. He really didn't care if people noticed they were missing. They could just come back and say they went on a vacation or something. If it was such a big thing they would have to think of something later because right now everything and everyone was starting to get on his nerves.

"I don't really care what people think. It's not like were not going to bring you both back. Now will you please go get some clothes and other things? Cause you are not walking around with me in nasty stinky clothes." He said. Everyone looked at him. Sango went up stairs without another word. "Didn't I ask you all to go get ready? We don't have all day I really want to get home." He said after a while. Everyone went back upstairs to get their things.

Soon everyone was downstairs with all of their things. Sango was glaring at Renkotsu who was glaring back at her. She hated how he thought he had the right to put his hands on her brother. She wanted to kill him. He could hit her but never ever hit her brother. That's when she punched him in his face again, so hard that this time he fell to the ground. She was about to jump on him but Bankotsu grabbed her around the waist.

"Calm down" He said making her face him. She tried to push him away but his hold on her was to strong. He pulled her to him so that her arms were trapped in between there bodies.

"I said calm down." He repeated. She stared into his icy blue eyes and for a moment she couldn't speak. All the anger she was feeling before was gone and what feeling replaced it she didn't know but it couldn't be good. He smirked "That a girl" he whispered. He looked at Renkotsu who was over flowing with rage.

His fists were shaking at his sides and his head was down. Then he glared up at her. Even though Sango couldn't see him she knew he was glaring at her with hate in his eyes. She didn't care though cause she was ready to take him on whenever he came at her. She smirked if Bankotsu were to let her go and let them fight she would give him the works.

"Renkotsu calm down. It was just a little hit to the face nothing to get all angry about" said Bankotsu as he released Sango. She went back to her place next to Kohaku. Bankotsu's statement and Jakotsu's giggling just made Renkotsu madder. Kagura and Suikotsu were even trying to hold in there laughs.

"Yeah Renkotsu it's not something to lose your hair over." Said Jakotsu "Oh you all ready did. My bad I forgot" he laughed. Jakotsu, Kagura, Suikotsu, and Bankotsu busted out laughing at the bald man. Sango giggled while Kohaku smiled at how funny they all were for killing vampires. Bankotsu was the first to calm down from their laughing session.

"Ok its time to go." He said as he walked to the wall farthest from them. Sango and Kohaku watched closely waiting for him to some thing breath taking. All he did was place his hand on the wall. He closed his eyes. It was silent.

"What is he doing?" asked Sango

"Shh" said Jakotsu. It was silent. Bankotsu opened his eyes and at the same time said "Open" A portal opened. A blue light shined from inside of it. Sango and Kohaku stared into it. It was so weird for things like this to exist. Both of them were still swallowing the whole vampire thing and now they both had to go to some other world full of different creatures.

"Ok Suikotsu you take the kid. Jakotsu and Renkotsu grab their things. Kagura grab Kanna and Sango you're coming with me" he said smiling at her blank look. "What?" he asked

"Nothing it's just am always with you" she said crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head the other way. He just smirked at her now as he walked towards her.

"What you don't like being with me?" he asked pouting a little now. She looked at him. Her eyebrow began to twitch. He was actually kinda cute pouting like that. She mentally smacked herself. How could she just say that about a man who held her captive on a plane and marked her neck with some weird vampire thing?

"You can go with Renkotsu if you want and I'll carry the bags" suggested Bankotsu. Sango shook her head.

"I'll go with you. You're the only one that can control me anyway." She the last part under her breath but he heard her. He smirked.

Suikotsu jumped into the blue light with Kohaku but before Kohaku jumped in he looked back at his sister. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Jakotsu and Renkotsu were next then Kagura and Kanna. Bankotsu held out his hand to Sango and smiled. She stared at his hand for a moment before placing hers in his. He pulled her to him, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they jumped in.

At first she had her eyes closed but then opened them when she felt warmness all around her. The blue light was all around her and Bankotsu. It felt like being on a cloud. Suddenly she blushed and pushed Bankotsu away, but not to far away that she was out of his arms. He looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She looked away but he could see the blush on her face. He grabbed her chin. She tried to pull it out of his grasp but found it very hard to do. He sighed as she still struggled.

"Sango stop or were not going--" before he could finish he was cut short by landing on top of her on the cold hard floor. "Land on our feet" he finished. She blushed again and pushed him off her roughly. She stood up her back to him as she dusted herself off not wanting him to see the blush she still had on her face.

"I just wanted to see that cute little blush on your face" he said walking by her. Her hands went to her cheeks as the blush came back ten times fold. He smirked as he looked back at her. It was amazing how teenage girls could blush so easily.

Sango looked around. No one was there. Everyone was gone. They were at the end of a dark hallway. There was a window where the moon light shined in. In the other direction it was dark and looked like it went on forever. There was not one spec of light any where besides the moon. Sango looked at Bankotsu he was looking down the dark end of the hall.

"Where are we? Where did everyone go?" she asked. He looked at her then back down the hall. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry I was daydreaming what did you say?" He asked. She sweat dropped. He was a true idiot.

"I said where is everyone? Where are we?" she asked walking up beside him. He was silent again.

"Were on the dark side of the castle." He stated

"The dark side? Castle?" she asked looking up at him with eyes that said: I have no idea what you are talking about. He smiled down at her cute beauty. She was the prettiest human he has ever seen. All innocent and what not.

"Were in a huge castle called the Naraku Castle. There's a light and a dark side. The dark side has creatures and beings that live in darkness. Of coarse they have sunlight but most of them don't have windows in there rooms so its pitch black just like this hall way. We live on the light side were we have windows and light bulbs and stuff. If some one wasn't having nasty thoughts and pushing people maybe we would be on the right side of the castle." He said grinning at her causing a fang to pop out.

"I wasn't having nasty thoughts" she said crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from him. He walked around her so that her front was to him but she just turned away again. This time when he went around her he cupped her chin and forced her against the wall. He smirked when a blush came a crossed her face. She stared up at him. He placed his other hand flat against the wall by her head.

"What were you thinking about then?" he asked. She wanted to look away from him so bad but she couldn't. It was like his eyes were magnets they were memorizing. "Hmm?" he hummed. She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off.

"Well, well, well what do we have here to lovers lost on the wrong side of the castle?" asked a being who was in the darkness of the hall. Sango and Bankotsu looked to see two pairs of red eyes staring at them.

Bankotsu smirked.

* * *

**Yeah I think I will leave you all hanging there. Give me some reviews and I'll update ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another update for this one. I love typing this story. You just don't know and in the future things will get way more exciting. Don't forget to view my homepage just go into my profile and check it out! Well enjoy.**

Bankotsu smirked.

"Listen guys I'm kinda busy and really don't want to fight you but if your in the mood to die…" said Bankotsu leaning away form Sango a little but not moving his hand away form her chin.

"Were not lovers!" said Sango thinking she should put her to two bits in. Bankotsu just smirked at her before turning his attention back to the demons that walked into the moon light. One was big and had red colored skin. He had a horn coming from the center of his head and had long claws. The other took the form of a human but had light blue colored skin. He also had a horn coming form his head. He had long brown hair he had claws too just not as long as the other's. They didn't at all seem to be afraid of Bankotsu.

Sango grabbed the sides of Bankotsu's shirt now scared. He removed his hand and placed it on the other side of her head just like the other one. He looked down at her when she grabbed his shirt.

"What are those?" asked Sango keeping her eyes on the two demons who were staring at them like they were steak.

"There just low level demons. Nothing to get all scared about" said Bankotsu loud enough for the demons to hear him. The one with red skin growled.

"Two low level demons are very strong to a couple of humans" said the one with light blue skin. Bankotsu shook his head slowly in disappointment. He dropped his hands to his sides. Sango released his shirt.

"If I was a human do you really think I would be in this castle?" asked Bankotsu. It was silent.

"Then what are you cause I don't sense any demonic aura from you" said the same demon. Bankotsu gave the demons a fangy grin which Sango found very sexy. She blushed at her own thought. She sighed and closed her eyes. Tan skin, blue eyes long black hair in a braid and fangs could he get any sexier. She just had to think that one real quick.

"Then guess what I am." Said Bankotsu. The blue demon's eyes went wide with realization. The one with red eyes took a step back. Bankotsu turned his smile to Sango. She had her eyes closed and had a light blush going across her face. His hand came up and gently he stroked her cheek. She jumped and opened her brown eyes to look at him. He just smiled at her and turned his attention back to the demons.

"You're a vampire?" asked the red one. The blue one bowed to him now realizing that this was the same vampire talking to Naraku a few weeks ago. His name flowed into his head.

"Vampire Bankotsu. We are very sorry for interrupting your meal please for give us." He said looking up at the young yet very high ranked vampire. Bankotsu's grin widened.

"Oh she's not my dinner but I would love to sink my teeth into her" He said looking at her with mischief, amusement, and…lust. She tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat from that last part. He leaned towards her ear.

"In a pleasurable way of course" he whispered seductively. She shivered from his warm breath that was on her ear. Then lightly pushed him away.

"We meant yesterday" she whispered back. He just smirked at her.

"Well then on to the other part of the castle maybe we can get to know each other" He whispered leaning towards her ear more. Then suddenly he pulled away and grabbed her hand. He dragged her past the two demons and into the dark hall way.

"Who was that?" asked the red demon.

"One of Naraku's flunkies" said the other.

Unfortunately, for him Bankotsu heard him.

He stopped walking and turned around. In a blink of an eye he was behind the demon. He grabbed him by his long brown hair and began to bang his head against the stone wall. Blood began to come from the demon's nose which was by now broken. His two front teeth came out of his mouth and the blood came right after. Sango covered her eyes. Never has she seen so much blood. It was all over the wall and the demon's face. Soon the sound of the banging ended and was replaced with groaning. She removed her hands from her eyes. The demon was on his knees groaning as he held his bloody face. The other demon was standing there just like her.

"I'm nobody's flunky." Growled Bankotsu. He grabbed Sango's hand again and they began to walk to his part of the castle. Sango couldn't see him but she was pretty sure that he had a look of anger on his face.

The hall was so dark she couldn't see 5 inches in front of her. Her grip tightened on his hand. He smiled as he slowed down his walking and pulled her to him so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders. She stiffened but soon relaxed. A blush coming a crossed her face at how close he was holding her. He looked down at her.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked. Her hands went to her burning cheeks. As she looked up to him with a confuse expression on her face.

"How can you see?" she asked her blush fading away. He smiled down at her.

"We vampires can see very well in the dark" he explained. She nodded meaning she understood him. He now smirked down at her.

"You didn't answer my question." He said pulling her closer to him. Sango began to fell a little warm. She didn't know if it was because how close she was to him or because his hand had moved from her shoulder to her waist. It was silent as she thought.

"Were you having naughty thoughts about me again?" he whispered in to her ear. This pulled her out of her thought and made ANOTHER blush come to her face. If he made her face turn red one more time she would start to make him blush and see how he liked to be embarrassed about sexual things.

"For the last time I never had any nasty thoughts and if I did they wouldn't be about you" she stated. She mentally smirked. Let's see how he came back from that one.

He pushed her against the wall again. One hand resting on her throat while the other went to her hip. Slowly it began to go up and right under her shirt. Sango took in a deep breath as his thumb began to make seductive circles on her stomach. He licked his lips as he placed a light kiss on her neck.

Pulling away but not too far he licked his lips again and placed another kiss on her neck this time lingering there for a bit. He felt her shiver that time. She gasped when his hand moved higher up her shirt. He planted little kisses as he went up. Finally he reached her jaw. He licked his lips and left little kisses down her jaw line. His hand went higher not stopping its seductive motion. He went to her lips. His barely touched hers. What could he say? He was a big tease.

"You want me to stop?" he whispered. His hand went up until he finally felt her bra.

"N-no" she whispered. Her eyes went wide. "Yes" she said pushing him away. He smirked at her in the dark licking his lips again. What he couldn't help it. He looked her over. She was flushed and her breaths were in gasps. He loved the fact that he did that to her. Once again he placed one hand on each side of her head. He leaned forward to her ear.

"Now you can think about what I would have done to you if I didn't give you a choice." He whispered. She shivered again. Just the thought of what he would have done to her made her go weak at the knees. He pulled away from her and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Its time to stop playing around" he said. Sango felt her feet go off the ground then in a blink of an eye they were on the ground again. She was blinded by a bright light. She blinked for awhile to get use to it. Bankotsu let her go. She looked around. They were in some lounge or some thing. There was a big red couch. A crossed from it was a glass coffee table and a cross from that was a matching loveseat to the couch. The carpet was black and the walls were white. There was a pull (I don't know how to spell it I hope that's right) table on the other side of the room. The door opened and Kagura entered.

"Hey there you two are" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Bankotsu smiled at her. She smirked.

"Bankotsu what did you do to her?" asked Kagura. His smile never faded as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you man?" he asked also crossing his arms over his chest.

"I mean look at her she looks like you made her do something wrong" said Kagura walking over to the two.

"I didn't make her do anything. What I did to her wasn't something she didn't enjoy though" he said looking at Sango with amusement in his blue eyes. She looked down at the ground.

"Well did you enjoy it?" asked Kagura Sango blushed even harder.

"Um…I…" Before she could finish the door swung open again. This time it was Suikotsu with her little brother. She let out a sigh of relief. Kohaku ran to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Kohaku are you ok did they hurt you or anything?" asked Sango getting on her knees to hug brother better. He nodded.

"I'm fine. Are you ok did he hurt you?" asked Kohaku glancing back at Bankotsu who was smiling at his Kagura. Sango looked over her shoulder at Bankotsu. He looked down at her and winked while licking his lips. Sango quickly turned back around to her brother.

"I'm fine too" she said hugging him tightly so he wouldn't see the blush on her face.

'_This is going to be the longest months of my live'_

**Ok so there you have it. In the next chapter they start there search for the jewel. I really like typing this story so this one will be getting updated the most. After this story and when I'm half way through with The Other Girl That Over Came Time I will be coming out with Sango's Plan the sequel: You'll Always Be My Baby! **


	5. Chapter 5

Sango leaned against the stone cold window ledge and looked up to the sky. There was a rock like thing floating in the center of the sky. It seemed like it was on fire with a blue flame. It was their sun. They had been in this castle for two days and no one really said anything to her about the jewel thing. She sighed her and Kohaku have been doing nothing but hanging around this stupid castle. Sango turned away from the window to look at the only other woman in the room.

Kagura

The girl was kind and all but was cruel at the same time. She couldn't help to notice that Kagura was very loyal to Bankotsu. She showed almost no respect to the others, the only person she did respect was Bankotsu. It made Sango wonder if they had some type of love affair or something going on. She looked away when crimson eyes landed on her. She had been reading a book at the center island of the over grown room.

"Is there something on your mind Sango?" she asked with a sigh. Sango pushed off the window and began walking towards the female vampire.

"There is actually," said Sango as she sat down next to her. Kohaku looked up from the book he was reading. He had started reading some of Kagura's books when he found out that they had no television. He stood and took a seat a crossed his sister. Kagura arched her black eyebrow. Sango cleared her throat.

"I was just wondering…how did you meet Bankotsu?" she asked. Kagura smirked as she put her book down her full attention on Sango.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked. Sango looked down at her hands a light blush coming to her face. She shrugged and looked back at Kagura.

"I'm just curious I guess," she mumbled

"Curiosity killed the cat," said Bankotsu as he pulled up a chair next to Kagura whose smirk seemed to grow matching his own. His chair was turned backward. He crossed his arms and placed them on the back of his chair using them as a pillow as he rested his chin on them. Sango crossed her arms over her chest. She always got an attitude when he came around. He always came off like a jerk she couldn't help to put up her attitude.

"I'll tell you anyway," said Kagura placing a hand on top of Bankotsu's head she stroked his hair lovingly. Bankotsu shut his eyes a smile gracing his lips. Sango looked away she could feel the familiar jealousy gripping at her heart. She didn't know why she was jealous she didn't even like him. He was such a jerk. She had only known him for two days and she already knew what type of guy he was.

* * *

_It all started about one hundred years ago. My village was attacked by men. There were over 25 of them. That wouldn't be much to the villages now but back then the villages were smaller and 25 men was enough to bring them down and that's just what happened. They killed all the men and children finding no use for them. They saved the woman forcing us to pour them drinks and fulfill their desires._

_I was forced to watch as they raped my mother then my sister. When it was my turn I got scared. I was a virgin and this was not how I wanted to lose my virginity. So I fought them like my life depended on it. I could hear my mother saying take it easy and fighting it was going to make it worse but I couldn't. When I finally got the man off me I ran. Me running threw the village got a lot of the men's attention so that's when the chase began._

_I ran into the forest about maybe nine or ten men chasing after me. I was bare foot and the forest floor was killing my feet but I didn't stop running not until I tripped and fell over a tree root. I scrambled to get up but a man pushed me back to the ground. They surrounded me but I still fought against the man pinning me to the ground. He rolled me over and saddled me. I punched at his chest and kicked my feet but I couldn't get him off me. He leaned down towards my ear._

"_Stupid girl," he hissed I could feel his warm breath on my ear. It seemed to bring me back to reality and I was scared again so scared that I was frozen in fear. I could feel my eyes begin to burn with tears. I didn't want to cry not in front of these men but once I felt the warm liquid run down my temples I knew it was too late._

_I felt a piercing pain in my stomach. He leaned up and I looked down. He ripped his knife from my stomach. He had stabbed me. I started to cry some more knowing that I was going to die. I placed my hands over the wound but it didn't stop the bleeding. The blood seeped through my kimono and in between my fingers. I could hear the men laughing around me and calling me stupid but I didn't care all I cared about was getting the bleeding to stop. Then I saw him. He was standing amongst the men laughing with them. It wasn't until he slapped a man on his shoulder did they notice him._

"_Who are you?" snarled the man pointing his spear towards the boy. He looked to be younger than me. I would have warned him to get away if I wasn't worried about my own life. The boy smirked and a fang popped out which they didn't seem to notice._

"_Who are you?" asked the boy. I heard some of the men growl. The man with the spear tried to attack him. The boy just side stepped him and grabbed the spear breaking it in half. All the men gasped and took steps back. That's when the boy showed his true form. His whole eye went black instead of just the pupil like how you seen in the human world and his fangs grew. The men gasped and once again stumbled back from him._

"_H-he's a v-vampire!" one of the men declared and as soon as vampire left his lips they were all running back towards the village. In all that fuss I had been slowly but surely crawling away. Away from the men and away from the vampire. The boy jumped and landed soundlessly in front of me. I froze once again in fear. He knelt down in front of me and cupped my chin. He brought my face up to look at me. I looked back he had turned back and his blue eyes pierced me. He smirked at me._

"_You're dying, woman," he stated plainly. My eyes narrowed and I glared at him. His smirk grew._

"_You don't think-," I stopped my smart remark when I felt something warm coming up my throat I didn't have the time to lean over. It came up and all over his hand. It was blood. He let go of my chin to bring his hand to his lips. His tongue snaked out and licked up the length of his hand. I gave him a disgusted look which only caused him to smirk._

"_What a pretty set of eyes you have," he said sitting Indian style in front of me. I couldn't even mumble thanks before I fell limp to the ground. I felt so weak and tired. I wanted him to finish me and quick. I always wanted a quick and painless death. I just didn't want it to come so soon. I felt him poke my shoulder and I turned my head as much as I could to look at him. His face had suddenly gone serious._

"_I could save you if you want me to," he said his black eyebrow arched in question. I stared at him as I thought. I didn't want to die. I wanted to live. There were so many things I wanted to do. I wanted to see the world. He poked my forehead seeming to get inpatient._

"_I want to live," I said. My voice sounded cracked and my throat had gone dry. He smiled down at me before pulling me into his lap. I was so weak I couldn't fight him if I wanted to. He pushed me up and removed my black hair from my neck. I saw his fangs grow and his eyes turn black. He licked his smirking lips before he went to my neck._

_I let out a sharp cry as his teeth pierced me. After what felt like years I felt his teeth leave my flesh. I felt even weaker as he sucked blood from me. His hand went into my hair and he pulled me closer to him. I felt like he was draining the life out of me I would have pushed him away but I couldn't I was just too weak. He finally pulled away and smirked down at me. My blood slowly went down his chin. He licked his red lips before he brought his own wrist to his lips._

_He bit down on his wrist before he pulled it way. His blood dripped down onto my kimono but I didn't mind it was already stained with my blood. He brought his wrist to my lips. As soon as his blood dripped to my lips I licked it away. That's when I felt it in me something stirring strongly in my stomach. I grabbed his wrist and pulled it down again this time sucking on the puncture wounds. His blood tasted good and seemed to satisfy the stirring in my stomach but I wanted more. He didn't hiss in pain or wince as I bit into him giving me more blood. He just smirked down at me and ran his hand through my hair._

_I don't know how long we sat there me feeding off him but he finally pulled away. I followed his hand and he chuckled. He ripped the bottom of my kimono off and wrapped his wrist with it. He smirked down at me._

"_If you drank any more you could have killed me," he said flashing his teeth. He gently pushed me from his lap and stood up. He grabbed my elbow and helped me up. I felt my strength coming back and I could stand on my own. The pain in my neck and stomach were suddenly gone. He wiped his chin clean before coming to me. He took my ripped kimono from his now healed wrist and wiped my mouth and chin. He dropped it on the ground carelessly after. He smiled his teeth glistening._

"_I'm Vampire Bankotsu," he said with a bow. I bowed in return._

"_I'm Kagura," I said. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and began leading me in the direction of my village a smirk gracing his lips. Of course I followed willingly. I owed him my life._

_When we arrived the men walked around doing regular actives. I could hear some of the women screaming in the distance. They were probably getting punished for my escape. Some men stopped walking and finally took notice of us. I noticed that none were the ones that hunted me in the forest. I felt Bankotsu push me forward._

"_Drink 'til your heart's content," I heard him say from behind me. I jumped on the closest man to me and I heard the men begin screaming 'vampire' but I didn't care I would kill every one of them._

_I don't know how many men I killed but it was a lot. A lot of them had also escaped unfortunately. I couldn't help to notice that Bankotsu had disappeared from sight. I wondered the village for a moment before I found him. He was in the hut where they kept the women. He hadn't killed any of them he was just leaning against the door frame waiting for me. He took me in. The women were all huddled in the corner of the hut crying and holding each other. _

_My mother stood up and on shaky feet walked towards me. Tears fell from her eyes and she said my name lovingly. She reached for me and stroked my cheek. She was my mother and I loved her. I couldn't stay with her. If I did her life would be on the line everyday as well as my sister's. I showed her my new fangs and she took a step back. She said my name again this time filled with fear. Bankotsu stepped up next to me. I could see his smirk from the corner of my eye._

"_Which one of them can I have?" he asked licking his lips I looked at him in disbelief. Why he asked me I didn't know. I looked back to the woman of my village. My mother had gone to my sister holding her while she cried into our mother's chest. All the women were crying and staring at me like I was a God there to take there lives. I shook my head as I took a step back._

_I couldn't do it. I grew up with these women. Many were my child hood friends. Some were my neighbors. They taught me how to sew and plant crops. All of them were my family. Bankotsu arched an eyebrow in confusion waiting for me to answer. I shook my head again._

"_None of them I don't want you to kill any of them," I said my voice shook slightly but I didn't know from what It wasn't like I was going to cry or any thing. I heard some of the women sigh in relief. Bankotsu stepped towards me with a devious grin on his face. I stepped back and watched as he turned. His fangs long and glistening._

"_I save your life and let you take revenge on the men in this village and this is what I get in return?" he asked. I felt fear in my chest as I took another step back. He quickly grabbed my arms and pulled me to him. My arms went to his chest. He pressed me hard against him making sure they stayed there._

"_Their my family," I whispered softly. His grin turned in to a smirk._

"_Fine I'll just drink from you," he said and before I could protest his head was to my shoulder and his teeth were piercing my neck. Once again I heard myself let out a sharp cry. I could hear my mother cry out to me but one of the village women held her back. Bankotsu sucked over the puncture wounds he had given me. I stumbled back and he followed me. He pressed me against the wall as he continued to feast on me. I once again began feeling weak. Just as my knees gave out under me he pulled away. I slide to the ground holding my neck. He stepped back and licked his lips. He knelt down in front of me and cupped my chin forcing me to look into his once again blue eyes._

"_I could have killed you but I didn't. You wanna know why Kagura?" he asked I nodded my head best I could. I could feel the puncture wounds getting smaller under my hand and I realized they were healing. His smirk left his mouth and all playfulness was gone._

"_Because I like you and want you by my side. Are you with me?" he asked. He let my chin go when I looked to the village women. I couldn't stay with them. I wouldn't be accepted by any other village and if I was I would probably just end up killing them. I had no where else to go. I looked back to Bankotsu and nodded my head. He smirked again and stood._

"_Say goodbye to your family," he said before walking out of the hut. Before I could even stand my sister was on me crying in my chest begging me not to go. I rubbed her back. The village women were scared I could sense it but they came to me any way whispering good luck to me and telling me to be safe. My mother moved some of my hair from my face and told me she loved me. I told them that I loved them all and explained to my younger sister why I couldn't stay and then I walked out on my life. Bankotsu was leaning against the hut waiting for me. My new life started as soon as I left the village._

* * *

"Wow," whispered Sango. Bankotsu smiled and rubbed his head against her hand.

"She's been by my side every since," he said looking up at her. She smiled. "Your eyes remind me of blood," he mumbled his head going back to his arms.

"Don't you have a story like that?" asked Kohaku more than interested in this vampire thing. Sango looked to Bankotsu. His face seemed to sadden but he smirked none the less. His blue eyes dropped to the floor as he seemed to remember something buried into his memory. Sango wanted to reach out and touch him but Kagura's hand began stroking his head again almost comforting.

"I have a sister a blood sister like you and Kohaku. I was turned when she returned back to my village three years after she had disappeared…" he started.

* * *

_Our village was being attacked but unlike Kagura's ours was by demons. My father had died protecting me and my mother. We ran from the village still being chased by demons and into the near by forest. My mother tripped and fell and I watched as a demon devoured her. With her last breath she screamed for me to run and I did. I was all alone and I was scared but I kept on running. The demons were still chasing me and I was beginning to get tired. My legs were killing me and my feet were going numb._

_I was running so fast that I could barely see where I was going so I wasn't surprised when I ran into a tree. Or at least I thought it was a tree. I fell hard onto the ground and I closed my eyes waiting for the demons to devour me but it never came. When I opened my eyes a man was standing before me but I didn't really care about him I just wanted to know where the demons went. I looked behind me to see that they were lying there dead. I turned back to the man. _

_His hair was long and wavy. It flowed around him. It looked like he had woman's eye shadow on but from my spot on the forest floor I couldn't really tell. He was wearing white fur that covered him neck to toe. He smirked down at me. Then I noticed the figure standing next to him. I noticed it was a woman before I realized that it was my sister._

_She looked the same as the last time I saw her except her hair wasn't in the long braid that she always wore it in such as myself. It flowed down her shoulders to her hips. Her bangs looked longer and went into her eyes slightly. She had on crimson lipstick that reminded me of blood and eye shadow to match. Her blue eyes were a cold chilling blue but I couldn't look away from them. She had a matching smirk on her face as the man._

"_Aya," I whispered softly. It had been three years and I was now at the same age as her when she left. I was fourteen when she disappeared. I had missed her so much. She was my best friend. She taught me everything from how to make swords to how to plant flowers. I fell into depression for a year or so after she just up and left. We never knew if she left willingly or if she was kidnapped of if she died some where. We didn't know anything and that was what hurt the most._

"_Go to him," I heard the man say. And she did. She knelt down in front of me right between my legs. Her hands went to the ground and she hovered over me. Her long hair curtained around us and gently tickled my face._

"_My sweet innocent little brother," she purred. Her hand came to gently touch my face and I closed my eyes loving to have her touch me again. I missed her so much and to know that she was alive over powered me. So quickly I had forgotten about the village and our parents. My sister was alive and that was all that mattered to me._

"_Do you wish to be with me brother?" she asked and I opened my eyes. Her blue eyes were burning with something that I didn't recognize. I nodded anyway. I didn't want to be alone I wanted to be with my sister. I didn't want to lose her again. She smirked and I saw her fangs. I leaned back and she leaned forward. I let out a gasp when she leaned down and kissed my neck. I pushed her away and my face must have asked the question my dry mouth wasn't willing to speak because she smiled. She gently pushed my arms off her and stroked my cheek._

"_Relax," she whispered. She went back to my neck again. She kissed me gently a few times before her tongue snaked out and ran a crossed my skin. I stiffened. With another woman this would be perfectly fine but she was my sister. I didn't push her away though. It was when her teeth pierced me that my hands went to her arms my short nails dug into her and my mouth opened in a silent scream. I bit my lip when she removed her teeth and started sucking the blood from me. Just like any human I began feeling weak and tired._

_She pulled away and licked her lips. I could only stare at her. My sister. She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up. I leaned against her and unlike cutting her wrist like how I did Kagura she removed her hair from her neck. She fisted my hair gently and guided my lips to her throat. I licked my lips before my teeth went into her. She let out a little gasp but that was it._

_I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Her blood tasted like nothing I had ever tasted before. I felt my body heat rise as it went down my throat. I heard her moan and I pulled her closer. I clung to her not wanting to let her go. I needed her. My short nails once again dug into her this time in to her waist. I felt her trying to push me away but I wouldn't let go my hand fisted her long hair and I kept her head in place. She tasted too good and I had to have all of her. I heard her let out a small cry but I refused to let her go even as her nails dug into my arm and she pulled at my hair._

"_Naraku," I heard her whisper and all of a sudden I was flung from her. I landed only a few feet from her. I shot up and I heard my self growl. The Naraku guy was standing next to her. She was still sitting on the ground. Her hand over the wound I put into her neck. She was my sister and all I wanted to do was devour her._

"_He's going to be a strong one Aya," said the man. My sister nodded her head as she stood. I stood too my eyes never leaving my sister._

"_We better find him someone to feed on or he's going to kill you," he said my sister smirked and nodded again. They found me a nice little village and that's when I killed my first victim._

* * *

Bankotsu sighed as his hand went to his neck.

"My own sister…" he mumbled. Kohaku leaned forward on the island.

"You two still have a close relationship don't you?" he asked. Sango looked to Bankotsu when he snorted. He no longer looked sad but disgusted. Sango arched an eyebrow. Bankotsu shook his head.

"She's a whore. I don't know what happened those three years we were apart but she really changed. Your personality does change slightly when you become a vampire but she's a completely new person. She touches me in places an older sister **should not** touch her brother," he said with a shiver of disgust. Sango shivered too. She couldn't even think of touching Kohaku in such a way. Bankotsu sighed.

"Things can't go back to the way they use to be anyway," he said looking back to the floor.

"Why not? Besides her being a whore and all," asked Sango. He smirked suddenly but his gaze didn't leave the floor.

"Because I want her too badly. Her blood will be the best blood I shall ever taste because she's the one that turned me," he said. Sango arched her eyebrow in confusion before looking at Kagura.

"But wouldn't that mean that Kagura would want to drink from you?" she asked. Kagura looked down. She looked ashamed. Bankotsu cupped her chin and pushed her head up. He gave her a smile which she only half returned.

"Both Kagura and Renkotsu would drink from me when they have the chance because I turned them," he said his hand leaving Kagura's chin. Kagura shook her head.

"I wouldn't do that to you," she whispered. He smiled.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded. He brought his wrist to his mouth and bit himself. Sango gasped and leaned a crossed the table covering Kohaku's eyes. He growled and pushed her hand away. Bankotsu pulled his wrist from his mouth and held it in front of Kagura. His blood dripped on the ground as she stared at it. She licked her lips. Bankotsu was proud he thought she would have been jumped on him as soon as she saw his blood.

"Quickly Kagura before it heals," he said. She grabbed his wrist and sucked on him. Kohaku and Sango could only gape at her. Kagura was always calm and collected but now she was acting like an animal that hasn't eaten in days. When Bankotsu pulled his wrist away she followed he only laughed which seemed to snap her out of it. She leaned back in her chair and the smallest of a blush came to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Bankotsu grabbed a cloth from the table and wiped Kagura's mouth. Just then a woman walked into the room. Sango eyed her. She had long black hair and blue eyes. Her bangs were long enough to go into her eyes. She looked kind of like…Bankotsu. Sango looked at Bankotsu who didn't even seem to notice the woman. Kagura's red eyes seemed to go to her and she gently pushed Bankotsu hands away.

"Well, well, well what's going on here," she asked her voice was sly. Her hand went to Bankotsu's face and ran down it to his lips. Her thumb traced his lips before he slapped her hand away. She smirked and Sango had to admit it was just like Bankotsu's.

"Someone's a little feisty," she purred. Bankotsu just rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Aya?" he asked his eyes locked with Sango's for a split second before he looked away off some where. Aya leaned down and whispered something in his ear that Sango didn't hear. She saw Bankotsu stiffened and a disgusted look came to his face as well as Kagura's. Sango had never seen him look so uncomfortable.

"What do you really want?" he growled. She leaned up still smirking. Sango suddenly felt uncomfortable when her cold blue eyes landed on her.

"Naraku wants some of _her_ blood," she mumbled. All eyes went to Sango. She shifted uncomfortable again and looked to Bankotsu. Their eyes locked and for a moment everything was silent. Aya made a little growl in her throat and Bankotsu looked up at her.

"What for?" he asked

"To see if her blood is special or something," she said looking to her nails completely uninterested in the topic. Then she looked to Sango.

"She isn't much," she mumbled and grabbed Sango's hand. Sango glared at her and tried to pull her hand away but Aya had a firm grip on her wrist. She pulled a knife from her boot. Sango stopped struggling and looked to Bankotsu. He sighed.

"She's enough," he said as he stood up. He grabbed Sango's arm and the knife from his sister.

"I'll do it," he mumbled he didn't even stay to see his sister pout before he dragged Sango into the kitchen. He pushed her against the counter and grabbed a glass. Sango just stared at him. She shifted uncomfortable. He made a noise in the back of his throat. Sango cleared her throat.

"So is that your sister?" she asked. He nodded and held out his hand. She hesitated which caused him to look up at her. She sighed and placed her hand in his. Then he sighed. He brought the knife to her palm and she went to pull her hand away but he quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Relax," he mumbled. The surprise visit apparently put him in a bad mood. Sango relaxed her arm and opened her fist which she had closed when he grabbed her wrist. His thumb gently ran over her palm and it relaxed her a little more. He put the sharp knife to her hand and cut her palm. She hissed in pain.

He placed her hand over the glass and it slowly but surely began dripping into the glass filling it up. Sango watched Bankotsu as he watched her blood. He kept licking his lips and the look in his eyes kind of scared her. He pressed more on her palm and more blood came out. She gasped in pain. He didn't seem to notice. When the blood filled the glass about two inches high he stopped and brought her palm to his lips. She gasped again when his tongue ran over her cut. Their eyes locked for a minute before he shut his eyes savoring the taste of her. He pulled away a few minutes later. He grabbed a dish rag and tied it around her palm.

"Your blood taste different," he mumbled. Sango brought her hand to her chest her other hand holding it close to her.

"What do you mean by _different_?" she asked. He looked at her and grinned.

"It doesn't taste like human blood," he said. He leaned in close to her his grin turning into a smirk "It tastes better," he purred. Sango looked at the glass then back to him. He had pulled away and seemed to be in thought. Sango cleared her throat and his attention was back on her. He smiled and grabbed the glass. She followed him back into the main 'lobby' if you will.

His sister sent her a glare as soon as she was in sight. Bankotsu sent his sister a glare back in return. He held the glass out to her but she didn't take it she smirked and pushed it back towards him.

"He wants _you_ to take it," she said. Bankotsu's eyes narrowed and the left side of his mouth twitched. Her hand came up and she wiped the other side of his mouth. When she pulled away there was blood on her finger. She smirked and licked it off.

"Try and control your self next time," she said before she disappeared in darkness. Bankotsu growled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Kagura, Sango, and Kohaku were staring at him.

"What?!" he growled. They all quickly looked away. Kagura leaned towards the two siblings.

"He's always in a bad mood when she's around," she whispered. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and took a few steps back.

"I'll be back," he mumbled before he also disappeared in what looked like a swarm of darkness.

"Can all vampires do that?" asked Kohaku.

"Only the strong ones," said Kagura.

* * *

Bankotsu sighed as he landed in a dark chilly room. Why Naraku stayed in a cold room Bankotsu would never know. The only light was from the two windows on the walls in front of him. Behind him were the huge double doors. He had some decorations here and there but for him to be the Lord of the castle it wasn't much. Naraku sat in front of him between the two rays of light. A smirk on his face.

"Bankotsu," he said in greeting. Bankotsu just nodded and stepped forward. He gave Naraku the glass and watched as the vampire sipped from it. For the first time ever Bankotsu heard him choke. He arched an eyebrow and watched as Naraku wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He held the glass out to Bankotsu and he took it.

"The jewel is in side her," he said Bankotsu smirked. He knew her blood was too good to be true. He stepped back.

"You sure?" he asked Naraku sent him a look which only made Bankotsu laugh.

"Find the witch Urasue and she will remove the jewel from her body," he said. Bankotsu smirked.

"Sir Yes sir," mumbled Bankotsu as he disappeared into his dark portal. Naraku growled as Aya came out of her own darkness.

"Your brother is going to end up dead if he keeps up that attitude," he growled Aya only smirked.

Bankotsu appeared in front of Sango, Kagura, Kohaku, and Jakotsu. Both Sango and Kohaku jumped. He smirked as he brought the glass to his lips. He drank it all before he turned to Sango his smirk growing.

"Your blood is truly special," he purred.

* * *

**Ok well I think that this is my longest chapter out of all my stories. And I know that they were suppose to be looking for the jewel and all but I kind of got caught up in the flash backs. I thought it would be nice if you knew a little bit about their past so there is probably going to be more flash backs in the future I don't know yet.** **Oh and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time I hope that this makes up for it. I'm working on my other stories too. Slowly but surely they will be updated. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
